


Tea Time Rendevous

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Tea, Techie Spies Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Q have tea. And discuss matters related or unrelated to their agencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time Rendevous

He spots the young man sitting in a corner table by the windows. With quick economical strides he approaches him, smiling as the man spots his arrival.

"Merlin." The young man says, leaning in for a quick kiss to the cheek. Customary. 

"Q." He replies, unbuttoning the bottom button of his jacket. He notes that the man is wearing a new jumper. Huh. Must be the influence of that agent he has been seeing.

They take their seats, placing their orders for tea with the server that comes by. Q opens with the topic of the impending season changing, and Merlin obliges with a query into his opinions about the latest advancement in banking technology. When the trays come and the tea is poured, they lean back into the plush seats, letting the staff do their work.

"How's Lara?" Merlin asks, biting into his cucumber sandwich. 

Q shrugs. "Still the same. Getting into no end of troubles and wrecking havoc all over the world. Some times I wonder if I should've talked to her about retiring from the archaeological business."

Merlin snorts elegantly at that. "And do you think she'll actually listen?" 

Q laughs, covering his mouth with a slender hand. "As if. I don't think my sister has ever listened to anyone but herself."

"If you happen to meet her any time soon. do tell her that I have a friend in Angola who could use her particular skill set with a matter of utmost discretion."

 Merlin smirks when he catches the eye roll. "Of course it would be a matter of utmost discretion. When has it ever been anything but that?"

They continue to work their way through the delicacies, interjecting with quiet conversation and small talk that seem random and unconnected.

"Here." Merlin says, slipping a piece of paper over the white linen tablecloth to Q. "The recipe for my mum's ginger ale."

"Ah." Q smiles, eyes glinting. "Thank you. I'm sure Bond will enjoy this very much so."

"Do remember to use the simple slicing techniques I told you about. Can't be too careful when one is dealing with roots like that."

Q nods. Pocketing the paper, he stands. "Well, this was lovely. Let's do it again soon."

Merlin grins warmly, pulling the man close for a parting kiss  on the cheek. "Tell Galahad that the package is to be found at the usual dead drop in Sector 8." He hears whispered against his ears.

Q pulls away, and they both walk to the entrance after a brief back and forth banter on who will be picking up the tab for tea. "Don't look now, but I think your agent has thoughts about killing me in my sleep." Merlin murmurs, glancing at the figure in the Bentley parked by the corner.

"As if. He knows better than to get between me and my friends."

Merlin laughs then, shaking his head. 

"Q."

"Merlin." He smiles, watching the young man turn and walk towards the Bentley. Patting his front pocket to feel for the little microchip Q had slipped him earlier, he turns to walk back to the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, let's just say that I have a headcanon that Q is a Croft. And the movie Kingsman doesn't help with the world my headcanons build.
> 
>  
> 
> [Do you agree? Come talk to me](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
